It's Not Over 'Til
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! Cain and DG keep arguing all over the castle. It's not over! It's not! At least, not until... Fluff galore! CDG


**It's Not Over 'Til…**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Muahahaha! I have snagged the pants! *Spots an enraged DG who was the one who took them off* Eep! *Runs off, leaving the pants behind* I DON'T OWN! (How the hell did she even spot me while she was sufficiently distracted? Okay, okay, so I may have gotten a bit distracted myself…)_

**Author's Note:** _I was going through my files and I found this little fic. Apparently, this was the first _Tin Man_ fic I ever wrote! So, in honor of Ms. Deschanel's birthday, I bring you my first!_

* * *

><p>A heated discussion traveled all over the palace. It started off simple enough, a jab here, a jib there in DG's, the young Princess of the O.Z.'s, room. Wyatt Cain, the only other person who came close to equaling the Princess' stubbornness, continued to argue long after they left. They were, of course, silent as they sat down for breakfast with Queen Lavender, her Royal Prince Consort Ahamo, Glitch, Raw, and a few others from the Royal Court. However, as soon as they finished their meals, they were back at it. They walked through the gardens until finally deciding to go for a ride, so they went to the stables. While they didn't argue vocally, they raced their horses, Cain on his white mare, DG on a black and white steed.<p>

Needing to wash up for second meal, they went to their respective rooms, his only across the hall from hers. The tension rolled off of them thickly and everyone, even the still half-brained Glitch, noticed.

The zipperhead turned to look at Raw and they simultaneously decided to stay out of their way.

Unfortunately, luck was not on their side.

Cain and DG, once again, left right after they consumed their food; their friends followed soon afterwards, going the opposite direction they had gone. However, Raw and Glitch suddenly heard loud voices coming close.

"This isn't over Cain," a stubborn Princess insisted.

"Yes it is!" exclaimed an exasperated bodyguard.

"No!"

"Yes," he gritted out, opening the closest door, trying to finally end this, whatever _this_ was.

The ex-advisor and Viewer looked back like deer caught in headlights.

DG took advantage of his surprise, barging in.

"Damnit DG!" He was just about to leave when she caught him in a surprisingly strong grip.

"It's isn't," she continued to claim.

"It is." He grabbed her hand to loosen its grip, but she used her other hand to place it upon his. He looked into her eyes, as blue as the sky. He regretted his move as soon as he did and now knew he had no choice but to concede. "It's not."

She rewarded him with a heartwarming smile. "No, it's not."

"You're right. It's not over until-"

"The fat Viewer lady sings," their words got jumbled up.

"What?"" They looked at each other, baffled.

"What did you say?" he asked, quite confused.

She wasn't any better. "On the Otherside, we have a saying that goes 'It's not over until the fat lady sings.'"

"He it goes 'It's not over until the Viewer sings,' although it's usually quite literal."

Both were very amused by the other world's sayings.

"Well, there's only one way to finish this then, isn't there?"

"Apparently so Princess."

She glared at him, before whirling around, her long, dark hair almost smacking him in the face with it. "Raw?"

"DG?"

"Do you sing?"

Raw was horrorstruck. He _really_ didn't want to get in the middle of this, but it was too late. He felt her honest curiosity tinged with a bit of worry. He didn't like DG distressed so he answered truthfully, "Raw not sing." He immediately felt her joy and relief as well as Cain's wariness. Acting on instinct, he grabbed Glitch and they carefully got behind their male friend to exit.

DG turned back to face the icy-eyed man. "Well, Mr. Cain," she purred. "It looks like this _isn't_ over."

He stepped closer, his frame towering her slight one. "Well that's just fine then." His hands slipped onto her waist.

"Fine." Her hands slid from his torso, traveling upward. She smirked as she felt him shudder.

"Fine." A hand went to the small of her back, bringing her closer still.

"Fine." Her hands now rested on his shoulders.

"Fine." The hand on her back had made its own journey up her back and he enjoyed the tremor of her body, until his fingers twined in her hair.

"Fi-" She wasn't allowed to finish because the hand on her head drew her in and his lips pressed firmly onto hers.

_A new beginning for two very stubborn individuals._

* * *

><p><em>Six hundred and eighty words written in a couple of hours. Eh, a bit slow, but I was in class. XD<em>

_I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!_

_~*Eli_


End file.
